


Know

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce knows. Natasha knows. Even General Ross knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know

She knows, but she'll wait for him to say it. She is a spy. It's her job to figure everything out. And when he starts pulling away from her, she knows.

He wants to break up with her.

But, later, when he starts distancing himself from the others as well, she realizes it may not be that simple.

She remembers when Tony first forced them all into the 'Avengers Tower', how he did the same thing. And she knows.

He's worried the Hulk will hurt them.

* * *

So, of course, she corners him. He is her boyfriend and she is a spy. Spies watch and then act when it is necessary. And in this case, it's necessary.

She doesn't say anything though. She doesn't have to. She simply goes down to his lab one day and watches as he works. Stares at him. He knows. So, he puts down his tools and stares back.

"What?" he asks after a few seconds of staring. It's a stupid question, riddled with resignation. Because he knows how this conversation is going to turn out. In her favor.

"You think the Hulk will hurt me." It's not a question. It's a statements. She leaves out the rest of the team. Because it's not about the team. It's about them.

"It's in his nature." He tried weakly. She waited. He sighed. "I got a phone call the other day…from General Thaddeus Ross."

And she knows. And her blood boiled.

"No." she shook her head, hopping off the lab bench. She placed her hands on his shoulders, staring into his eyes. "Don't listen to him. Don't you dare. You know better.  _I_ know better." And then she leaned forward, pressing their lips gently together.

* * *

Two days later, General Thaddeus Ross walked into his office and saw a redhead with her feet up on his desk, casually tossing a knife between two hands. When she looked up, their eyes locked, and he knew.

He knew that he had made a big, big mistake.


End file.
